The Sweet and the Bitter
by ArizonaBay
Summary: This is about a decade after the war. Shunsui and Nanao have made huge leaps in their relationship while Ukitake and Unohana are caught in stagnation. Shun/Nanao and Uki/Uno


Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach and I get no profit or recognition from this. I only get the satisfaction of getting one of my many ideas out of my head.

Pairings: Uki/Uno and Shun/Nanao

Spoilers: This is assumes the war is over. I will most likely make some references to injuries our male heroes suffered, but not much beyond that.

Rating: T for some sexual innuendo and some coarse language. Nothing beyond what typically sells prime time TV.

Summary: This is about a decade after the war. Shunsui and Nanao have made huge leaps in their relationship while Ukitake and Unohana are caught in stagnation.

AN: This is a lot of Fluff!

ENJOY

"I came once I heard." Ukitake's smooth voice filled the waiting room. In the modest room the taicho of eighth division was slumped over. His hands held his iconic hat between his knees, fingers deftly twisting at ends of loose straw. With a swish of his robes Ukitake took a seat next to his old friend.

"Everything is going to be fine." Ukitake said with a smile while placing a reassuring hand over Kyoraku's wrist. "Unohana taicho will take good care of Nanao." Shunsui looked up with nervous eyes.

"I'm not ready for this…" Shunsui's normally silky baritone cracked with stress.

"I doubt anyone ever is." Ukitake chided while leaning back against the plain white wall. "However, I have every confidence you'll adjust just fine." Shunsui gave a weary chuckle while straightening his back.

"I just never thought I'd be first." Shunsui sighed. "I thought it'd happen someday, but by then I'd get some first hand advice from you."

"Sorry, I don't knock my subordinates up." Ukitake said with a cocky smirk. Shunsui retaliated by jabbing his old friend on the leg.

"You will not talk about my lovely wife that way." Shunsui retorted while turning his eyes on the closed door in front of him. "Should it take this long?" Shunsui asked while running a nervous hand through his hair.

"I guess…" Ukitake chuckled. "I'm sure every…" The sudden bang of the door flinging open immediately captured both taicho's attention. Unohana stood in the doorway with a smile.

"Nanao wishes to see you now." Unohana gestured for Shunsui to enter the next room. "Go on, I will leave you and your family in privacy." Unohana chuckled as Shunsui flash stepped into the room.

"What is it?" Ukitake asked while standing up.

"A boy." Unohana said in a tired voice. Smiling she took Ukitake's arm and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Come with me for some tea."

"Certainly." Hugging her closely to his side he gave her tired frame much needed support while they walked the short distance to fourth's break room. "How's Nanao doing?"

"She's as good as can be expected." Unohana said while taking a seat. "She tore more than I'd like at the end, but she'll be fine."

"I still can't wrap my head around Shunsui being a father." Ukitake mumbled while preparing tea. His comment was rewarded by Unohana's throaty chuckle.

"He'll be fine, he's devoted to them." Unohana sighed will inhaling the scent of freshly brewed tea.

"It's not that." Ukitake shook his head. "When I think of our friendship… I think of all the pranks at the Academy, drunken stupors and all the tight spots I've gotten him out of with the soutaicho." His soft green eyes were downcast, staring at his tea. Reaching across the table Unohana took his hand.

"And you're afraid of being left behind." Her sharp blue eyes watched his features twist in a mix of shame and regret.

"I'm jealous." His soft whisper barely made it to Unohana's ears.

"It can't be helped. You'll learn to accept it." Unohana's calm words did little to sooth him. "I wish things were different too." A soft smile touched her lips when he squeezed her hand. Looking up, his cunning green eyes bore into her.

"I know."

MEANWHILE...

"Nanao-chan?" Shunsui whispered. She was propped up in her bed. Her sleek black hair clung to her sweat soaked head. Her blue-violet eyes were glued to the bundle in her arms. His presence hadn't roused her attention. Slowly, he made his way to her side. The baby was wrapped in a crisp white blanket, giving him no clues to the sex.

"Sweet?" He asked again while leaning over her. Her head snapped up in surprise. The momentary startlement in her eyes quickly dissolved to tranquil clarity. A smile spread across her face giving her a fiery radiance.

"Meet your son." She lifted the bundle towards him. With shaking hands he accepted the swaddled baby. Once in his arms he got the first look of his son's face. All pink and wrinkled with a few whips of what looked to be light brown hair.

"Hey there." He asked trying to keep his voice steady. They newborn opened his eyes. Sleepy blue-violet eyes stared up at him giving him a brief glance before closing again. "He has your eyes."

"He's beautiful." Nanao whispered as a few tears escaped her eyes. Unable to help himself, he bent down and planted a fierce kiss on her lips.

"Kyoraku Satoshi." Shunsui murmured while Nanao traced his little nose with a finger tip. Nanao let out a long exhausted yawn. "Rest my darling. I'm not going anywhere." Her weary eyes looked up at him with appreciation.

"I don't think I can keep my eyes open much longer." She gave him a tired smile as her heavy lids closed. Leaning down her kissed her forehead. With a sigh he settled into his chair and simply watched his family sleep.

TWO WEEKS LATER

Ukitake sat outside his barracks taking in the picturesque summer day. All his paperwork was up to date, Kiyone and Sentaro were running errands and the rest of thirteenth was at a division wide training, allowing Ukitake to have a much needed breather.

"Mind if I join?" A familiar baritone caught him by surprise. Looking over his shoulder he smiled.

"I'd be delighted." Ukitake said with pleasure. He watched as Shunsui sat down against a tree a few feet from him. "Shouldn't you be home with Nanao?" He gave Shunsui an accusing arch of his eyebrow.

"My brother's wives are doting over her and Satoshi." He chuckled. "I needed to get away from all those women."

"Well then, if that's the case have a cup of sake with me." Ukitake poured a cup and handed it to a grateful Shunsui. "How is my godson doing?"

"He only loves his mother." Shusui said with an exasperated sigh.

"If I had a choice between staring at your mug or staring at Nanao I'd choose her too." Ukitake chuckled.

"I'm not sure how I should take that." Shunsui waived a finger at him. A few moments of comfortable silence settled on them. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

"I'm happy for you then." Ukitake smiled while sipping his sake.

"Jushiro?" Shunsui paused waiting for Ukitake to look up. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Of course." Jushiro responded easily.

"You and Unohana have been together for oh, well over a century." Shunsui began.

"What of it?" Ukitake asked, the turn in the conversation making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Have you ever considered marrying her?" Shunsui held Jushiro's gaze waiting for an answer. Running a nervous hand through his hair he allowed his eyes to dart away from Shunsui.

"I have, but we decided it wasn't in the best interest of the Gotei." Ukitake answered carefully. Shunsui let out a disapproving huff.

"Jushiro, you shouldn't put politics above having a family." Shunsui watched his friend carefully. It wasn't often Jushiro became evasive with him. In fact he couldn't remember the last time. Sighing he knew it could only mean his friend was struggling with a much deeper, hidden problem.

"I know that." Ukitake whispered while rubbing his forehead. He knew this conversation would eventually come up, but still wanted a way out of it.

"Neither you nor Unohana are getting any younger." Shunsui began in a soft tone. "You should have a family with her before it's too late."

"We stopped using contraception…" Ukitake began while staring blankly at the grass.

"I guess the two of you are well on you way…" Shunsui began cheerfully with a sincere smile. However, Ukitake looked up with piercing green eyes. Shunsui's smile faded with the obvious pain in his friend's eyes.

"We stopped using contraception ten years ago." Jushiro turned his gaze quickly. There was bitterness in his voice that Shunsui had never heard before.

"I'm sorry." Shunsui said a bit dumbfounded by the revelation. Whatever he had expected, it wasn't this.

"After I almost died in the war with Aizen…" Ukitake's hand ghosted over the scar on his chest. "We decided we couldn't let time slip away from us. We knew the idea of her taking a maternity leave would be highly unpopular after loosing so many captains. The plan was to just let it happen then I could marry her without any arguments." Taking a deep sigh he hung his head. "But it never happened."

"Did you ever find out why?" Shunsui asked unsettled with the conversation's demeanor.

"Yes, eventually we did. However, there is nothing to be done about it." Shaking his head he sighed and looked back at Shunsui. "I've started teaching my nephew how to manage the estate. It's better this way. My illness is genetic and the chance of passing it on is high." Shunsui simply nodded his understanding.

"You should have told me sooner. It's not good for you to hold it all in." Shunsui said while standing up. "I need to get back to Nanao now."

"Don't become a stranger." Ukitake said with a small smile while looking up at his friend.

"I'd never think of it." Shunsui said with a bit of cheer.

KYORAKU SHUNSUI RESIDENCE

To Shunsui's dismay the most annoying of his sister-in-laws was still conversing with Nanao. It wasn't that Shunsui disapproved of her, but the woman couldn't take a hint to leave. Nanao looked up at him with tired, pleading eyes.

"Hitomi! I bet my brother is starving by now!" Shunsui playfully hinted at other obligations. The woman laughed and stood up, smoothing out her rumpled kimono.

"I was just saying that your friend, Jushiro is the head of his house. Wouldn't it be perfect if he only had a daughter? Satoshi could become his son-in-law and the Ukitake house's new head!" Shunsui only sighed with irritation. This was exactly why she was married to the head of the Kyoraku house. The Kyoraku family achieved its favorable position due to Hitomi's matchmaking within the noble houses.

"I believe that is up to my friend." Shunsui smiled waving her idea off. "Now, I would like to have my wife to myself."

"You know I wouldn't have chosen Nanao for you, but I do like her. Take good care of her." Hitomi stated bluntly before giving Shunsui a chaste hug and gathering her purse. Nanao let out an audible sigh when she heard the door close.

"She's pushy, but nice." Nanao sighed. Shunsui gave an innocent shrug. "Just what were you doing while I was trying to entertain your sister-in-laws?" Nanao shot him a disapproving glance.

"I went to visit Jushiro. I haven't talked to him since Satoshi came." Shunsui explained sheepishly. Nanao's eyes softened. She picked Satoshi up from his crib.

"You know, what Hitomi suggested. That would be nice…." She began while being mesmerized by her son's smile. "Not for the reasons she's after, but because the two of you are such good friends."

"Yeah, perhaps." Shunsui said half heartedly. Luckily Nanao was too busy playing with Satoshi to notice how his smile died the moment it began.

FINISHED!

Please let me know what you thought. Depending on the feedback I may make another chapter to give Uki and Uno a better ending, but I do love harsh realities so maybe not.

Note: I had a bit of an obsession with heads of houses and arranged marriages here. That's because Ukitake and Kyoraku are nobles and there isn't anything more important to the survival of noble houses than who is having babies and who those babies will marry. Especially Ukitake since he is the head of his clan, not having children has serious repercussions for him. In Asian culture if the head of the house only has a daughter than the man she marries takes her last name and becomes the head of the house. (This is what was going to happen in the recent filler arc with Koga and Byakuya's aunt)


End file.
